


[带卡]死去的月亮

by oitekebori



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 怀孕, 流产
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29350794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oitekebori/pseuds/oitekebori
Summary: 旗木卡卡西和囚禁他的面具男有了一个孩子
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	[带卡]死去的月亮

**Author's Note:**

> *在宇智波灭族前后，暗部卡某次任务中重伤然后喜闻乐见地被捡尸了，醒来就已经被封了查克拉，被日久了就揣了崽  
>  *不是abo，别问为啥能揣，问就是你卡天赋异禀（  
>  *私设通灵术没有卷轴用不了

\---  
他能感觉到自己腹中的生命。

小小的、脆弱的，如果在恰当的时间将掌心贴上去，就能清晰感受到那些微小的蠕动，隔着男性单薄而缺乏脂肪的肚皮，向它的母亲宣扬自己的存在。

崩塌是从梦境开始的。感受到胎动的第一天，他就做了个被无数双婴孩的手拖入深海的梦，他在下沉，看着自己开裂的腹部中飘出来的东西，那些内脏、骨骼、破碎的护额、卷轴、医疗包、断裂的白牙、单只的眼球。他看着这些东西，觉得它们是比被活生生解剖更可怕的事。血染红了整个海域，他回过头，看见一个面目模糊的孩子坐在那片废墟中，向他张开双臂。

“卡卡西。”它用某种他熟悉到恐怖的语调叫他。

-  
他的囚禁者是一个怪异的男人。

行为怪异，阴晴不定，大部分时间表现的像一个彻头彻尾的疯子，说话荒腔走板，这种状态下他会叫卡卡西前辈，而自己是爱慕前辈的女高中生，在床上他甚至强迫卡卡西叫他阿飞酱。卡卡西不懂这是什么诡异的性癖好。又有一部分时间他语气嘶哑低沉，满心怨恨，说着毁灭世界，拯救苍生的疯话，这种状态下，他对卡卡西最为粗暴，事后却最温柔。

而且就算卡卡西已经早就完全在他的掌控之中，强暴了他那么多次甚至让他怀上孩子，但是男人也从未在他面前摘下过面具。

第二次产检结果表明一切健康。刚公布完结果的瑟瑟发抖的医疗忍者立刻被杀死在卡卡西面前。他面无表情地感受到有温热的血溅在他的脸上，像毒液一样将自己腐蚀。他的囚禁者温柔捧住他的脸，用手指慢慢抹掉那些血迹。

杀人现场被一盆芦荟飞快地处理干净，看起来熟练得让人心疼。囚禁者在门被关上的那一刻将他按回床上，脱去他单薄的衣物。他侧过头，不想挣扎，也不想看见那张带着怪异面具的脸。

动作很温柔，腰下面被垫了软垫，扩张充分而漫长，直到他被手指弄到情动，呼吸急促起来。他厌恶地咬住自己的嘴唇，感受着肚子里的手指，和孩子，一起压迫在他的腺体上。滚烫的性器捅了进来，施暴者的手轻轻按在他微微隆起的腹部，随着顶弄的频率抚摸，突然，他怪异的笑了起来。

“动了动了！它有感觉诶！”施暴者夸张地笑了起来，尖声尖气地说，他露出的单只写轮眼促狭地眯起。  
“它感受到阿飞在操它的母亲！”

-  
一切结束后卡卡西又要睡去，他绵软着身体，任由施暴者为他清理干净，套上新的睡衣。自从肚子里有了这个东西，他变得如此嗜睡，并且长期头痛、食欲不振。还有很多恶心的、难以启齿的身体反应。最让人难以忍受的是时刻都想干呕的欲望，虽然在第五个月已经有所缓解，但在最初他甚至经常在囚禁者操他的时候吐出来，但男人并不会因此停下来，卡卡西有时候有男人对自己变得肮脏这件事乐见其成的感觉，比如他热衷于把肮脏的精液抹在自己的脸上、头发上。难以忍受的只会是卡卡西而已。

次数多了，他竟然可以奇迹般的忍住，等到做完再吐出来。虽然有时候他已经搞不懂他呕吐的原因是怀孕，还是被强暴。

即使到了这一步他对自己有了一个孩子这件事也没有多少实感，四个月之前他被告知这一事实时还以为这是他疯狂的囚禁者的又一个恶劣的玩笑。他是个男人，怎么可能怀孕——这应该是理所当然的事实，却渐渐被他的身体的一系列变化碾碎。

自从被俘获，除了被折磨得失去意识，他几乎每时每刻都在思考怎样逃脱，他有太多的情报需要带回木叶——他的囚禁者不知是不知道这间房间的隔音不好，还是有不会让他逃脱的可笑的信心，经常在隔壁房间毫不避韦地和同党开会，有时甚至当着他的面，在侵犯他的时候和从棚顶吊下来的芦荟商讨。  
集齐尾兽，颠覆世界——疯狂到可笑的计划，但的确在一步一步被准备完成。他将他们打算做的一切都记在脑子里，但是孕期头痛似乎让他的记忆能力也减退，他渐渐想不起来太多细节，想要入睡时连身为忍者最基本的警戒心都丢下——有一次他甚至发现自己在没被折磨的前提下蜷着身体在施暴者的怀里睡了一夜，他感到舒适温暖，仿佛回到母亲的子宫，然后惊得几乎跳起，锁链限制了他的行动。他看见躺在床上的另一个人面具后的单眼里玩味的目光（“啊嘞，前辈不继续哄阿飞睡觉了吗？”）  
而渐渐这一切他也慢慢习惯。

而这种习惯比疼痛和耻辱更让他恐惧。让他觉得似乎有什么东西夺取了他身体的控制权，将他变成了一个软弱无力的废物。

-  
当他的囚禁者不在他房间过夜的夜晚，他呆呆地躺在床上，感受着身体里那一个不属于自己的心跳和灵魂。

他已经没有早期那种抓住任何时机尝试逃脱方法的精力，就像脑中只剩生锈的齿轮，大部分时间只能做一些空洞而无用的思考。寄生的肉块蚕食着他，他渐渐被从里到外掏空，成为一个内里空荡荡的傀儡。

或者说容器。

干呕的欲望又来了，他挣扎地侧过身体，对着床边的地面，却什么也吐不出来。他真的希望可以吐出来些东西，内脏也可以，只要能让他身体轻盈些，脑子清醒些。当然如果吐出是那个寄生的玩意就更好了，不知道如果是从上面而不是下面将它排出会不会让他保留一些尊严。

他重新躺回床上，平息自己因为痛苦而变得急促的喘息。肚子里的东西又动了一下，似乎在嘲笑他如此轻而易举的败北，庆祝着自己的胜利。卡卡西莫名其妙地确信一件事，如果真的到了分娩的那一天，他会被肚子里的东西从里到外用尖刀剖开，然后眼睁睁地看着肚子里爬出一个血淋淋的自己来。

就像梦里一样。

他实在是噩梦十级爱好者，这么说并不是因为他喜欢做噩梦，而是因为他对这件事太过熟悉。从七岁那年，他的梦里就已经都是满地的血腥和父亲的尸体，后面加入了滚落的石块，流血的眼睛，洞穿的胸口之类更加丰富的元素。和这些相比，怀孕简直是最微不足道的事情。腹中的根本称不上是一条生命，而它变成生命之前，卡卡西会将它解决。

有些人是不该出生的，比如他肚子里的东西，比如他自己。一个是杀人犯恐怖分子的强暴产物，一个害死了自己的母亲——他对母亲所有的印象只有一张古旧的照片和父亲早年在忌日流过的泪水，他看着父亲的背影，觉得是自己夺走了母亲的生命，而父亲……现在想来父亲大概是用自己的死亡惩罚了他。  
他相信他的父亲爱着自己，但他也相信这是惩罚。

而自己肚子里这个……它是魔鬼。卡卡西这样想。它不可能只是一团在他腹中脆弱而渐渐膨胀的细胞，它有着邪恶的意识，是魔鬼的产物，吞噬他的精力，瓦解他的意识，让他变的优柔而软弱。比如有时候他无法控制自己产生奇怪的情绪，他明明是想让它死，却又在得知产检结果一切正常时有松了一口气的冲动。其后铺天盖地的自厌和内疚甚至让他无法将这份情绪归咎于这个一无所知的生命，他只能归咎于自己。

——如果它真的降生，他会爱它吗？就像父亲爱自己一样？

他不想。这不是爱的产物，并且，它的双亲——疯狂的囚禁者暂且不提，他自己本就不是什么好人，死在他雷切下的尸山血海保证了这一点。他不想爱它，不想它出生，不想被牵绊，但是，他会因为那种无法控制的奇怪情绪而被迫爱上它吗？

这样的想法让他恐惧。怀孕这件事让他看清了一些真相，乘着父亲的血泊指引着他，穿过孤独的前半生，轻柔又不容置疑地分开他挡住双眼的、自欺欺人的指缝。这让他确信自己是不值得被爱的。

所以他不要重蹈父亲的覆辙。

他曾想过用什么办法让它在他肚子里就死去，但是他不能确定贸然流产会对自己的身体产生什么影响，他还不能死，他必须将情报带回木叶，他拼命活到现在就只有这一个目的。

其他的都不重要。

必须思考，必须逃脱。他对着天花板慢慢抬起右手，看着自己在囚禁中变得失去力量的手腕。本来印在上面用来封住查克拉的封印已经被解开，毕竟胎儿需要从母体汲取查克拉才可以生长。这个月来限制他行动的锁链也被解开，大概是囚禁者判断以他现在的身体状况没有再限制的必要，交媾的时候也不方便。

而这份自大会付出代价。

过度地思考让他疲惫，卡卡西闭上眼睛，试图进入一个对他而言奢侈无比的无梦的睡眠。一片静谧中，肚子里的东西似乎也睡去，卡卡西能感受到的，只有它慢条斯理地消耗他的查克拉的抽离感。

有时卡卡西觉得它的存在很像写轮眼在他身体里带给他的感觉，这份无声又不能拒绝的损耗，让他本就比别人干涸的查克拉更少得可怜。他在被吞噬，从肉体到心灵，存在于他体内的不属于他的东西，无论哪个，都会将他变成完全不同的人。

但是它们是完全不一样的。卡卡西昏昏沉沉地想，他希望被写轮眼吞噬，不如说这再好不过。这是他的英雄给他的东西，不管带来什么负担他都甘之如饴，而另一个……他不会因为肚子里的那一个，让这份珍贵的馈赠埋葬在这暗无天日的囚笼里。

我不会让自己在这里等待死亡。

如果死前看到的仍然是这幅景象……你也会骂我没出息吧，带土。

-  
再次醒来的时候眼前都是黑的，他摸索着墙壁寻找开关尝试打开，身体酸软得像被痛苦细细绑缚。灯似乎坏掉了，他睁开那只从友人那里得到的眼睛，看清了屋子的轮廓。没有一个人。

很奇怪，现在安静得不正常。这里似乎是叛忍的基地，平时就算他的房间只有自己，他也能感觉到隔壁或者更远的地方人的存在。

但现在他们似乎全部都不在——连那盆聒噪的芦荟都不在（芦荟在这个房间里的时间几乎比囚禁者还要长，卡卡西不知道他是来看守自己还是只是想找个人说话，即使卡卡西从来不理他），这种状况是从来没有过的。他费力地集中注意力感知着周围的查克拉，而这本对他而言无比熟练的事现在变的十分艰难。之后他闭上眼睛缓解自己愈发剧烈的头痛，得出结论——这是个机会，可能是唯一的机会。

他下了床，身体发软而沉重，长时间的囚禁让他双腿肌肉绵软像踩在棉花上。太久没有站立，所以此时他才真实感受到自己腹部那份真实的不属于自己的重量。门锁很复杂，上面的封印很难解，但是这几个月卡卡西已经趁房间没人时做过足够的了解，对于在暗部做过专业训练的他不是难事，只是多费了些功夫，为了减少时间，他多抽了些查克拉用在写轮眼上。

只是跪在地上开锁就已经让他浑身冷汗，他的身体已经虚弱至此。为了躲过布置的机关和封印，他持续开着写轮眼，查克拉在减少——他感到自己的腹部不安地抽动了一下，隐隐的酸痛在腰部蔓延。但这些都没什么，和走出地洞的那一刻相比。

他太久没看见过天空的样子。他本以为现在是白天，没想到是没有星星的夜晚，空气清新得让他蓄起泪水，而寒冷让他打战。写轮眼让他看清所有，所以他可以以最快的速度躲进树林——他必须先逃得足够远，远到让囚禁者没那么快找到自己，他才能有时间搞清楚自己究竟在哪里，彻底解救自己，回到木叶。就算自己逃不掉，也要把情报传出去。

他本想跳上树木用查克拉凝在鞋底快速前进，却发现自己连起跳这个动作都做不到，并且腹部的不适随着他的尝试在加剧——写轮眼消耗着他大半的查克拉，分给他肚子里的玩意的就少得可怜。他只能在平地上捂着腹部奔跑，它在下坠，明明不是那么沉重的重量，却像脚镣一样拉扯着他的双腿，阻止他奔向未知和自由。

然后他的步伐被一阵确凿的疼痛打断，这已经超过了仅仅是不适的范围。似乎是尖锐的冰棱慢条斯理地在他的下腹翻搅。他停下脚步，扶住最近的树干，有些急促地喘息，当他闭上眼睛时，疼痛便似乎有所缓解——娇气的家伙，卡卡西评价道，只因为缺少些查克拉就开始闹情绪，丝毫不值得怜悯。

于是他再次睁开眼睛。

映入眼帘的不再是蔓延入黑暗的树木，怪异的橙色面具无声无息地在空中浮现。卡卡西惊得后退了一步，因为男人出现得如此突然，像是凭空从空气中幻化出来，而这之前他没有感觉到任何试图靠近他的查克拉——他从未见过如此诡异的忍术，说到底他连囚禁者的任何能力信息都不知道，他们从未交过手，自始至终都是囚禁与被囚禁的关系。

“想去哪儿？”

怎么发现的，怎么找到的，怎么做到的，为什么，该怎么办——所有的疑问暂时隐去，只有一个念头在他的脑海中，不能被抓回去。如果被抓回去，以他日益糟糕的身体状况，他再无逃脱的可能。

必须全力一搏。

他的右手闪起电光。

一方天地被照亮，千鸟的嘶鸣带走他体内几乎全部的查克拉，他因为被抽空而眼前发黑，但面前的人仍在电光下身影清晰。囚禁者似乎在咆哮——卡卡西不知道为什么，他从未见过他情绪如此失控的时候。但是他不会失手，他不能失手。

他用肘部用力抵住绞痛的腹部，拼尽全力将这发雷切向前刺了出去。

剧烈的疼痛让他跪在地上，他止不住痛吟，用力抵着自己的肚子，而男人站在他的身后——刚刚卡卡西没有接触到任何实体，他似乎从男人的身体里穿过。

他失败了。

可这究竟是什么忍术，接下来该怎么办，现在他都没办法思考了。

疼痛夺取他的理智，而有什么不对劲，不止是疼痛。下体不受控制汹涌流出的液体浸透了他单薄的裤子，他不知道那是什么，一瞬间甚至诧异自己是否失禁——但是浓烈的血腥和腥膻气告诉他不是。

最后这发雷切，终于彻底抽空了母体对胎儿、甚至胎儿体内的查克拉供给，他肚子里的东西，最终因为查克拉枯竭而死亡。

他几乎能感受到腹中的肉块在变冷，最终死一般沉寂，这时他才真真正正意识到它也是——它曾经也是拥有生命的。那一瞬间一种难以抵御的庞大的情绪俘获了他，几乎让他忘记如何呼吸，但下一秒就消失无踪。这是个错误，卡卡西在疼痛中冷静地想，这是应有的结局。这些都没什么，现在麻烦的是——

他愣住了。

疯狂的囚禁者再次走到他面前，慢慢伸出手，摘下了他从未在卡卡西面前摘下过的面具。

-

“……不珍惜同伴的人……”  
“……的人怎么说，你都是最棒的上忍……”  
“……替我看这个世界。”

“琳，就拜托你了。”

-  
熟悉的单目嵌在熟悉又陌生的脸上，两个一模一样的眼睛隔着黑暗对视。

获赠的写轮眼将原持有者的脸清晰地刻在背信者的视网膜上，雪泥鸿爪刀片般在眼底生生刮过。他的大脑一片空白，失去语言，似乎连疼痛都消失。他开始越来越急促地喘息，过去扼住了他的喉咙，又在试图捏碎他的心脏。

他不受控制地向前伸出手，紧接着又瑟缩着垂在地面，似乎镣铐又回到他的身上。他在想这一切是不是幻觉，是敌人的幻术，狡猾地用他的最渴望和最恐惧瓦解他的意志。但他看着那半面伤疤，还有那只眼睛。

也正是他眼眶里的那只相同的眼睛，告诉他这一切都不是幻觉。

而面前的人说话了。

“你用雷切杀死了琳。”他幼年的同伴张开口，声音不复地洞里的讥诮怪异，而是带着浓重恨意的嘶哑。他重复道，“你用它杀死了琳……”

“现在你又用它杀死了孩子——我的孩子。”

-  
这是带土。

带土的孩子。

他杀死了……带土的孩子。他曾经有过的带土的孩子。

卡卡西像脱水的鱼一样躺在地上急促喘息，又似乎被无数双婴孩的手拖入深海。他被解剖，被碾碎，眼前发黑，几乎已经看不清那张半面伤疤的脸，但是他仍徒劳睁着那只眼睛。

泪水在他的脸上烫出血痕。

END


End file.
